


Валентина

by Jess_L



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_L/pseuds/Jess_L
Summary: Валентина Висконти берет на себя заботу о воспитании бастарда своего мужа





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Франции-Италии на ЗФБ-2017; вольное обращение с историческими фактами; хронологические неточности; в описаниях использовался роман А. Дюма "Изабелла Баварская"

Валентина посмотрела в зеркало и вздохнула — глаза покраснели. Она сделала над собой усилие, чтобы отвлечься и не плакать больше: прошлась по комнате, завешанной в знак траура черной тканью, потом вновь опустилась в кресло с высокой резной спинкой. Взяла в руки томик стихов столь любимой ею Кристины Пизанской, но стоило прочесть строки:  
Как перст одна влачу я жизнь отныне,  
Как перст одну оставил друг меня,* —  
как глаза вновь наполнились слезами, и книгу пришлось отложить.  
— Теперь удел мой — лишь рыдания, — прошептала она, чувствуя, как жгучие капли одна за другой бегут по щекам, оставляя влажные дорожки. — Я стала источником слез.  
Нелегка участь одинокой вдовы, даже если она — вдова принца. Особенно, если она — вдова принца, бесчестно, предательски убитого. Герцогиня Орлеанская пала в ноги Карла VI, моля наказать убийц его младшего брата, чьи имена даже не были ни для кого тайной, но слабый и больной король не имел власти в собственном королевстве. Англичане и бургундцы ныне правили бал, и королева, из чьих покоев, как говорили, вышел герцог Орлеанский незадолго до смерти, приняла их сторону.  
В дверь постучали. Вошел слуга и, поклонившись, объявил, что мальчика, которого герцогиня желала видеть, привели. Валентина промокнула глаза платком и кивнула, показывая, что готова его принять.  
Людовик Орлеанский славился на всю Францию красотой, элегантностью и бесчисленными любовными приключениями. А Валентина была итальянкой, ревнивой, но притом очень доверчивой. Их ссоры никогда не длились долго: она принимала за чистую монету любые, самые неправдоподобные объяснения его похождений, поскольку страстно хотела ему верить. Но ее очаровательного и легкомысленного супруга больше не было рядом с ней. Не было его беспечной улыбки, пышных комплиментов, внезапных и роскошных подарков. Зато осталось живое свидетельство его измены, от которого теперь не отмахнуться.  
Мальчик сделал несколько шагов вперед и остановился. Дверь за ним закрылась. Валентина впилась в него взглядом, отыскивая в еще по-детски припухлом лице сходство со светлокудрым и синеглазым Людовиком. Но глаза мальчика были темными, как и короткие волосы, лишь в чуть угловатых контурах носа и подбородка можно было угадать фамильные черты Орлеанского дома.  
— Как вас зовут, сударь? — спросила она.  
— Жан, сударыня, — мальчик опустился на одно колено. Держался он с серьезностью и почти взрослым изяществом. Наверное, он больше похож на мать: Валентине донесли, что ею была Мариэтта д’Энгиен, супруга сира де Кани, хотя эта придворная красавица не проявляла к ребенку, которого ей приписывала молва, никакого интереса. Или же она служила прикрытием для другой, гораздо более высокопоставленной дамы?.. Валентина печально качнула головой, отбрасывая бесплодные мысли. Королеве тем более не нужен бастард. Кем бы ни была его мать, Жан — сирота, теперь еще лишенный и отца.  
Ревность понемногу утихала, уступая место жалости. Изо всех сил сдерживая новый позыв к слезам, Валентина постаралась, чтобы голос звучал ласково:  
— Встаньте, сударь. Вы знаете, кто я?  
Мальчик наклонил голову.  
— Вы герцогиня Валентина Миланская, супруга моего отца, герцога Орлеанского, — произнес он с трогательным достоинством.  
— Вдова герцога Орлеанского, — поправила она, и слезы потекли вновь. — Вы знаете, что герцог погиб?  
Маленький Жан сжал кулаки, лицо его исказилось.  
— Его подло убили! — выпалил он. — Бургундцы и англичане! Клянусь вам, сударыня, их преступление не останется безнаказанным. Я отомщу!  
Эти воинственные слова в устах ребенка могли бы показаться смешными кому угодно, только не Валентине. Ее собственный сын Карл тоже говорил ей о мщении, но он обладал нежной душой поэта, и его речи вселяли тревогу в материнское сердце. Валентина гордилась сыном, унаследовавшим от нее чувство прекрасного и любовь к словесности, но боялась, что он не выдержит схватки с волками, ополчившимися на их дом. Не был ли этот мальчик, который уже в столь юном возрасте обещал стать бесстрашным воином, послан ей в ответ на ее молитвы?..  
— Вы отомстите, сударь, — она встала и подошла к нему, больше не стесняясь слез, — за меня и за Францию. Хотела бы я быть вашей матерью. Что ж, будем считать, что вас у меня украли. Отныне вы будете жить здесь, в моем доме.  
Она протянула руку, и Жан прильнул к ней губами. На его ресницах тоже блестела влага.

***  
_Валентина не переставала оплакивать мужа и ненадолго пережила его. Ее гербом стал серебряный фонтан слез, а на ее надгробии высекли слова: «Ничто для меня больше не существует, я сама — никто». Вскоре Столетняя война возобновилась, и ее сын Карл, глава Орлеанского дома, попал в плен к англичанам и провел в нем двадцать пять лет. Его младший брат, Жан Ангулемский, тоже был в долгом плену. Жан Бастард стал фактическим главой семьи во Франции. Он возглавил оборону Орлеана до прибытия Жанны д’Арк, а после стал одним из ближайших ее сподвижников. Известны слова его сюзерена, короля Карла VII, которые кратко, но тем не менее достаточно полно описывают жизненный путь Орлеанского Бастарда: "Принимая во внимание услуги, оказанные нам нашим дорогим и возлюбленным кузеном Жаном, Орлеанским Бастардом, графом Дюнуа и великим камергером Франции, во все времена – и когда он жил с нами при дворе, где и был вскормлен, и во время войны против наших старинных врагов и противников… с самых молодых лет, как только смог носить оружие и ратные доспехи, он участвовал во многих боях и сражениях, и всегда благородно, с большой заботой и старанием использовал все свои силы на восстановление нашей сеньории…"**_

__________________________________________________________  
* - Кристина Пизанская «Баллада одиночества» в переводе Ирис Виртуалис  
** - Перну Р., Клен М. «Жанна д’Арк»


End file.
